All Hell Breaks Loose The Aftermath
by Lexi'sSpinOffs
Summary: What happened between All Hell Breaks Loose and Charmed Again, Part 1? I know that this has been done before, lots and lots of times, but this is my idea taken from Leo's POV. Please R&R!


**Another one shot from me. This has nothing to do with any spin offs but I decided to post it in this account since I'm too lazy to log into my main one.**

**This was done for a competition at a forum and I decided that I would post it here for you all to enjoy. This is the first one shot that I have ever written and the first fic that I have ever written in a first person's POV. It is done in Leo's POV on what happened between All Hell Breaks Loose and Charmed Again Part 1.  
**

All Hell Break Loose

What Happened After Shax?

Phoebe had told me that I needed to get there as soon as possible, I remembered that she had called me earlier, that both Piper and Prue had been attacked by a demon – no, not just any demon, The Source's assassin, Shax – earlier and had nearly died. I still remembered seeing their bodies lying in the rubble of the wall that led to the sun room. It was not something that I would get out of my head, since I knew that I had been close to saving them. They had nearly moved on.

I had decided to wait a while first, I did not know how far back Tempus would set time back so would have to wait to make sure that Shax was gone since Phoebe would not be there to get rid of him first like she had been first. It was too dangerous to go in too early.

The minute I orbed in to the Manor though, I had to wonder whether I was too late. The two bodies of the Charmed Ones laid in the rubble of the wall, exactly how it was before, but this time there was something different. The body of the innocent that they had saved laid in the window towards the back garden, on the other side of the dining area. I could not concentrate on him though, I needed to save the Charmed Ones. I needed to save Piper.

As I ran to their bodies, memories of Piper's still, lifeless and bloody body stuck in my mind. It had not happened yet, to the people here, but it had happened to me. I still remembered before Tempus had turned back time. I could still see my wife lying on the table in the ER theatre.

I placed my hands over the bodies of the two Charmed Ones, pushing that memory to the back of my mind, I could not think about that, it was not going to happen this time. The public would not find out about who the Halliwell sisters really were. As I placed my hands over and saw the golden glow emit from them, I knew straight away that it was too late. It was too late for one of them.

"Ow! What happened?" Piper asked as she sat up, but I did not answer as I kept my eyes on Prue's body. I did not what to think about what I knew had happened. I did not want to think about what was going on right this minute, I just wanted my healing powers to work, "Leo…" Piper's voice called out to me and I could hear it waver. She had realised that something was wrong, "Leo, what's going on? Why isn't it working? Leo, why aren't you healing her?"

I placed my other hand over the top of Prue's body, willing for the healing to work, but the red liquid that was running out of her ear was not disappearing, her wounds she had suffered from flying through the wall were not healing. There was nothing I could do.

"I…I can't heal the d-d-dead, Piper," I admitted to her, not daring to look her in the eye as I felt a lump grow at the back of my throat. Losing a charge was the hardest thing any Whitelighter had to go through, I had been lucky in the past, I had never lost a charge unless they were a potential whitelighter and it was time for them to move on. I had never lost a charge that was a witch, until now and of all the witches that I was a whitelighter to, it was a Charmed One. This was hard to take but I had to push my grief to one side, I needed to be there for my wife. She had just lost her sister.

As I looked over to Piper, I realised that she had not realised that Prue was dead yet. Either that or she did not want to believe.

"Piper…" I started but I was cut off by Piper's weak voice.

"What are you doing, Leo? Heal her. You have to heal her," she shook her head, never once looking up at me, she kept her eyes focused on her sister's body. I pulled her close to me hoping that it would make her realise what had happened, "Heal her, Leo. You have to heal her."

"I'm sorry Piper." I apologised, but not just to her, to myself too and then silently apologised to Prue.

"No, Leo, she's not dead. She can't be dead," Piper shook her head and looked up at me, tears now forming in her eyes. It broke my heart as I looked down at her. The tears fell down her cheeks so I wiped them away with the thumb of my hands, "She can't be dead, Leo." Piper's voice was now faint, almost as if she was whispering to herself. It was then that I realised that she was whispering to herself. Over and over again she told herself that Prue could not be dead, as if saying it would make it true. I wished that it would make it true, to ease her pain, I would do anything to ease Piper's pain right now, but there was nothing. I had done all I could and I had gotten here too late. I left it long enough so that I would be safe to come to the Manor, so that Shax would be gone, but I was too late. I had caused the end of the Charmed Ones.

"You can't be dead," Piper's cracked voice brought me back to the situation. She had climbed out of my hands and was now holding the cooling body of Prue Halliwell in her arms. I could only watch as Piper hugged Prue's body to her chest, wrapping her arms tightly around her. She rocked back and forth with tears streaming down her face, "I'm so sorry, Prue. I'm so so sorry. We should have done something else…we should have…I'm so sorry."

My heart broke for her once again, I wanted to hug her and tell her everything would be alright, but of course that was not possible. Nothing I could do right now would remove this pain that she was feeling.

"Where's Phoebe?" Piper now asked, still holding onto Prue, "She went upstairs. Where is she? Please don't tell me Shax attacked her…"

"Phoebe's with Cole." I told her and then remembered from her shocked and fearful expression that time had been reversed. Before Phoebe had been here, she had said the spell to scare him off and then called for me to heal the two of them. This was why Prue had died, Phoebe was not hear to say the spell but she had told me that I would have to get there, "Don't worry though, Phoebe's safe," at least I hoped she was. I began to worry where she was though. Cole had said he would get Phoebe out of the Underworld as soon as he could be sure it was safe, "Cole will bring her back. There's a lot to explain."

"A lot to explain?" Piper questioned, anger evident in her voice as she glared at me with fire in her eyes, "Why don't you start with why Phoebe is in the Underworld with Cole instead of being in the attic with a way to vanquish that demon that came after us? Why she isn't here crying over the body of our sister? Why isn't she here coming up with a way to bring Prue back or to even avenge her death?"

"Piper…" I tried to sooth her anger and explain some of what had happened to her but she would not let me.

"Don't Piper me Leo, Phoebe is in the Underworld saving Cole because he's more important than us. He's more important than our family, than our destiny. Well now she can have it that way. We've lost our sister, we're no longer than the Charmed Ones and she can live with that…"

Cutting her off, the sound of rippling in the air caught both of our attentions. I looked up to see Cole now standing there, still dressed in the black robes that he was in before. I expected to see Phoebe stood next to him, holding his hand tightly as he shimmered into the room, but instead he cradled her in his arms. He body hung limply over them, her eyes closed.

"What happened?" I questioned as I pulled myself off the ground and ran over to him, while he put Phoebe's body on the ground. I hoped that I was not too late for another one of the Charmed Ones. There was only so much that I could take in one day, there was only so much that Piper could take in one day.

"Demons," Cole explained, while I placed my hands over her chest, thanking the Gods when the healing worked. The golden glow was bright as it healed all the wounds she had sustained from some sort of battle, "The Source trapped us, he sent demons to attack us. He wanted to make sure the Charmed Ones were stopped for definite. I only just got the two of us out." Phoebe stirred while he spoke, her eyes slowly opening to look at me.

"Leo…" she sighed, evidently happy to see me, "Thank God! You're ok. Piper and Prue?" I watched as Phoebe stood up but did not have a chance to say anything as Piper ran over to her sister. I thought she would have forgiven her, after seeing that she had been attacked, but I was sadly mistaken.

"You bitch!" Piper cried out, fresh tears streaming down her cheeks as she slapped her across the face, "Our sister is dead because you went off to save him."

"Piper, I…" Phoebe tried to start but Piper was not going to let her explain.

"Shax killed Prue, he almost killed me, all because you decided that Cole was more important. Because you decided that someone who has tried to kill you meant more to you than your own sisters."

"Piper, it…" Phoebe tried again but once again Piper cut her off with more insults and anger thrown at her. I could see that Phoebe was distraught to find out that her sister had been killed, I could see the guilt in her eyes for going down to the Underworld for Cole.

"Piper, it wasn't Phoebe's fault," I explained to her, "There is a lot to explain, like I said before. Phoebe was here the first time but time has been reversed." Piper looked at me, her eyes softening as she tried to make sense of what I was telling her, "Phoebe was in the Underworld when it happened and it was lucky she was. I knew I had to come here, I knew that if I didn't both you and Prue would have died. Its not her fault." I looked at Phoebe, who threw me a thankful smile, "It's not Phoebe fault for what happened, its mine. I didn't get here in time."

"Time reversed?" Piper questioned now, everything was beginning to sink in. There was no more anger, instead it was coming back to the sadness, "What happened the first time? Why was time reversed?"

"Magic was exposed," I heard Phoebe explain, "We were exposed."

"You died, Piper." I told her, the memory still in my head. I shook my head to remove that memory, it was not something I wanted to ever think about.

"I died?" Piper asked, her voice wavering once again. I nodded my head slowly only to hear her scream at me, "Why? Why did you reverse time? I died! Why reverse that only for Prue to die? Prue shouldn't have died, Prue is the strongest, she kept this family together, she looked after us. Why would you change that?"

"Piper…" I started, but I had no idea what to say. I felt like my heart was breaking for the third time that day. Piper really thought that she should have died rather than Prue? I could not understand, "Piper…" I tried again but this time I did not have to say anything else since Piper cut me off.

"Don't Leo, don't touch me." she shouted at me and pulled herself from me.

"Piper!" Phoebe's voice now called out as I watched my wife head for the stairs.

"He healed the wrong sister," Piper screamed at all of us and then made her way up the stairs, "Now I'm going to change that."

Piper did try to change that. She had tried for nights on end to either bring her sister back or to even swap places with her. It hurt me so much that she would try to sacrifice herself to save Prue, it hurt me so much to think that she did not love me the way I loved her, but I had to remember that she was going through a lot of pain. She would have to bury her sister in a few days time, it was something that I could not imagine. I had heard from Phoebe that Piper had even summoned the Angel of Death at one point, she had screamed and shouted at him to bring Prue back but there was nothing that could be done.

Piper had gone through every stage of grief and now she was warn out. It was two days before the funeral, she was still trying to bring Prue back but had given up for the night. At least, I thought that was what had happened when she walked into the room that we shared at three in the morning. I was laid in the bed, waiting for her, as she joined me. I could tell as she walked into the dark room that she had been crying once again. She had cried every night but never let me touch her, she would lay on her side of the bed with her back to me. If I ever once tried to cuddle her, she would push me away and would usually end up trying to find another way to "save" her sister from death. Tonight was different, however. Tonight, Piper climbed into the bed and shimmied herself to my side of the bed. Without a word, she placed her head on my chest and gripped my T-shirt with her delicate hands.

"I'm sorry," she whispered but I was not sure whether she was apologising to me for how she had been lately, or to Prue for not being able to bring her back, "I'm sorry."

That was all she said that night and I said nothing in return. I simply wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head. The only thing she needed right now was to know that I was here for her whenever she wanted to talk or cry, whenever she needed me I would always be here for her.

**A/N: For those that are interested, I came 2nd and was really really happy and surprised about that. Please do review, I would love to know what you all think about this.**


End file.
